


中场休息

by Softgem



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there are one or two sentences inspired by a 00Q work actually, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: Summary：亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利终于上了本垒。天启之后。





	中场休息

* * *

 

 

 

 

“哇。”

亚茨拉菲尔气喘吁吁地睁大眼睛。

“哇。”

克鲁利心不在焉地回应，手还扶在亚茨拉菲尔脑后。

“我们刚刚是在接吻？”

“除非你说不是。”克鲁利再次前倾，“我猜，你还以为你会拒绝我。”

亚茨拉菲尔还是显得异常混乱。“我以为上面应该会做些什么来阻止这种事发生？比方说，某种—— **本能** ——？”

“然而看来你的本能此刻还想继续。”克鲁利随意地说，“或者你想再试一次？”

“我想再试试也无妨。”天使半信半疑地说着，再次贴上了克鲁利的嘴唇。

**操。**

 

亚茨拉菲尔真的知道自己在做什么？这个天使真的不必要地诱人，而且克鲁利敢打赌他那种纯粹好奇和半心半意完全是装出来的。 **你到底知不知道自己在闯什么祸？** 他在脑海中质问他。

**我在跟一个认识了六千年的恶魔接吻，在他的卧室里，** 亚茨拉菲尔用思想轻松地回答，尽管这个吻显然已经让他喘不上气， **而且是你先的，亲爱的。**

克鲁利再也受不了了。他发挥出他所有跟人类最堕落的欲求相联系的伎俩，把这个吻加深到深无可深，用上了他的舌，感谢不管是谁让他原先是一条蛇；而亚茨拉菲尔——六千年的处男，克鲁利在内心嗤笑一声——那根可爱的小舌头显然已经逢迎不过来，而且正在为他们口腔里的水声而感到不知所措。他的手一路游移向下，握住了亚茨拉菲尔的腰，把他向后压倒在身后床上。

他低头看着天使，坏笑起来。“我刚刚问的是，‘你到底知不知道自己在闯什么祸？’”

亚茨拉菲尔看着有点慌乱。“嘿，克鲁利，听着——我不是很确定我能不能做这件事——”

克鲁利不耐烦地打断他，“你和我做了六千年的朋友，是不是？我是个恶魔，按理这不该被允许。”

“或许没错……”

“我们还一起在丽兹吃饭。”

“没错。”

“友情(friendship)比性(sex)还多七个字母。”

“这也能算理由？”

“而且你爱我。”

“是的，什么？哦不，我不——”亚茨拉菲尔又一次陷入了混乱，“我没有。天使不可能爱上恶魔。”

“你有。”克鲁利得意扬扬地反驳，“你两天前亲口说的。天使不可能说谎。”

“好吧……”亚茨拉菲尔自暴自弃地说。“是的。爱你，克鲁利。”

克鲁利清了清嗓子。“而且我们几分钟前还接吻了。”

“没错。”

“而且你也想要。”

“我不想！”亚茨拉菲尔义正辞严地反驳。

克鲁利低下头。解决问题的方法只有再吻他一次。他根本不知道自己有多甜美，这真的太可惜了；亚茨拉菲尔用一种克制又放纵的方式回应着他，可能自己都不知道自己有所回应。他的手从克鲁利的衬衫领口伸入，抚摩着天使布料下的身躯，那些肌肤在克鲁利的指尖上紧张地微微颤抖。他还在继续这个绵长的吻，直到亚茨拉菲尔发出一声轻轻的气喘，主动抬起头追逐克鲁利的嘴唇——

“你说你不想。”克鲁利皱起眉。

“他妈的，”亚茨拉菲尔的脏字词库似乎升级成了最新版本，“要做就赶快，克鲁利！”

 

被点名的那位哼了一声，把手一挥，两人上半身剩下的单衣全部飞了起来，掉进了克鲁利的衣橱。亚茨拉菲尔盯着他，以克鲁利能堪堪察觉到的幅度舔了一下上唇。“好身材，”天使喉咙发紧地轻声说。

“我权且把这理解成‘我希望你以后在我面前都别穿衣服’。”克鲁利俯下身去，抱住了他，这两秒之内，他们已经一丝不挂了。

“其实已经硬成这样了，亚茨拉菲尔？”他靠在亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀上，很轻很轻很轻地说：他知道这样能起更过分的效果。身下的那位模糊而恼怒地用鼻音回答他。捉弄天使的感觉实在太过美妙，而能够感受到自己正摩擦着亚茨拉菲尔发硬的阴茎，这简直让他无法继续忍耐。克鲁利抱着天使往旁边一滚，让他们面对面侧躺在床上；他把手向下够去，同时握住了两人的勃起。

亚茨拉菲尔从齿缝中倒吸一口气。

“这也是第一次？” **你获得实体之后就没有碰过自己？**

“你似乎不应感到那么吃惊，”亚茨拉菲尔喘着粗气说。“我们通常不该有……强烈的欲望。”

“唔。”克鲁利的手恶作剧地套弄了两下，满意地看见亚茨拉菲尔的身体开始紧绷，他琢磨着天使要到什么时候才会放弃他虚伪的故作平静。倒不是说他自己没有爽到，老天啊他被前所未有地爽到了，光是想想他和亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎在一起被他抚慰，或者想象着他把亚茨拉菲尔弄到带着哭腔呻吟，他就几乎要缴械投降射得到处都是，而这目前还只是一次手活而已。

亚茨拉菲尔很辣，对一个天使来说这有些过分了；克鲁利摸不透究竟是什么让他觉得亚茨拉菲尔具有 _性_ 吸引力，他也摸不透这种感觉是从六千年来的哪一刻开始的，管他呢，恶魔这时绝对不会考虑这样的问题，那一切都是他妈的过去——而亚茨拉菲尔的裸体是无与伦比的现在。另一只手细长的手指划过天使的背，沿着脊椎一路向下，触到了亚茨拉菲尔的臀瓣，在洞口迅速地徘徊一圈。

天使开始发出奇怪的声音，向前挺了挺胯，迎合着克鲁利那只还握着他俩性器的手。他们俩因为这个小动作靠得更紧了，亚茨拉菲尔把头闷闷地埋在克鲁利的肩上。

 

**我都不愿意想你为什么会有这么好的技术，** 他在脑海中呻吟地说。

**是你太敏感了，** 克鲁利挑了挑眉， **我现在还只用上了手。你还想继续，还是要我停止？**

**恶魔—— _唔呣——_ 是不是， _啊_ ，不该这么贴心——**

他咧嘴笑了。这家伙已经连思想都断断续续了。“我知道你想要我。”他嘶嘶地在天使耳边回答，伸出舌头舔了舔亚茨拉菲尔的耳朵尖。 ** _呜嗯嗯嗯嗯_ ，**亚茨拉斐尔的脑海中爆发出一阵不可思议的喘息。 **我知道了** ，克鲁利有那么一瞬停止了呼吸， **这里。** 他停下了手，再次用舌尖抚慰亚茨拉菲尔的耳垂。让他完全没意料到的是，亚茨拉菲尔的手伸了下去，犹犹豫豫地握住了他们的阴茎。

天使的手指裹住他的柱身那一刻一本咒骂用词词典在克鲁利脑海中奔涌而过。

**你还真是等不及了，是吗？**

亚茨拉菲尔瞥了他一眼，然后向后仰起头，手下开始动作。哦他完了，克鲁利完了，克鲁利要栽在这位天使身上。但凡具有人类躯体的是不是都对自渎无师自通？他成功地在亚茨拉菲尔的指节扫过他的顶端的时候发出一声低喘。亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

**很高兴我也能取悦你，恶魔先生？**

**真是见鬼，我以为你是个 _天使_ ——**

**去他的—— _嗯唔……_ ——明明是你先把我推倒在床上。都是你先的，克鲁利。**

 

克鲁利决定再拖下去他自己就要爆炸了。他具象化出一瓶润滑剂。

**我绝对不会想到具象化能力可以使用得这么下流……噢 _上帝啊_ ——克鲁利！**亚茨拉菲尔的惊呼提高了一个八度，而且他确确实实在克鲁利伸进第一根手指的时候喊出了恶魔的名字。不是在脑中了，而是通过声带，混合着气喘和 _欲望_ ——几乎让克鲁利又硬了一点。

他试着在里面活动，显然还有些困难，亚茨拉菲尔发出难受的哼哼。

“还行吧？”

“马上就不行了，如果你不快点的话……”亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉，语气有点 _好奇_ ，“这感觉真的好奇怪。”

“放松，放松……”克鲁利诱惑地说，再深入第二根手指，用他能忍受的最慢的速度进出着，寻找着那个点。不管怎么说，克鲁利可能在此环节要再慢一点。亚茨拉菲尔的千年处子之身需要一些铺垫才能感到快感。

**要不是现在我是抱着你这 _大卫般的裸体_ 我可能已经软下去了——**

**我绝对不像大卫。我更喜欢狄俄尼索斯，** 克鲁利回答他， **相信我的技术，亚茨拉菲尔。**

“感觉太多了，太满了，是不是？有点无法忍耐了？然后，突然就——”

他找到了那个地方，轻轻地按压了一下。

亚茨拉菲尔睁大了眼睛，用力地喘了口气，整个身躯一阵细微的震颤。克鲁利露出了恶魔的微笑。

“——突然就还想要更多……”

 

“ _那是——什么？_ ”

“某个腺体，”克鲁利半心半意着回答他， **此时没必要用科学来打搅我们。** 放入第三根手指，缓缓抽插了两下，每次都确保顶到那个位置，他还想听到更多亚茨拉菲尔的呻吟——这个混蛋天使的 _呻吟_ 。他想要进入他，想得脑中（以及某处）几乎发疼；只是现在还不到时候。他用指尖一下下撞击，而亚茨拉菲尔不自知地欢迎着他，脑中的想法已经一塌糊涂了。

“告诉我你感觉很好，”克鲁利空余的那只手环住天使的脖子，他们俩的阴茎偶尔互相蹭过，亚茨拉菲尔的前端湿得好像已经射过一次。

**我——啊，还不错……**

**_还不错_ ？**

**好吧，我感觉 _很好——_**

“我以为你能说出声。”

“上帝啊，克鲁利，你就不能让我保持一下 _形式主义的天使形象_ 吗？”

“什么形象？赤裸地躺在我怀里？被一个恶魔用手指操？”克鲁利坏心眼地继续加大了手下的力度，亚茨拉菲尔弓起身子，闭上眼睛——

“好的，我不仅感觉好而且简直爽透了真是爽得无与伦比事实上我已经在想象你的 _阴茎_ 如果进来是什么感觉这样你满意了吗——”

 

克鲁利几乎粗暴地把亚茨拉菲尔翻了个身，天使无意识地配合着他的动作，两人支起身来。他绝对绝对绝对不能再继续磨蹭了。他还神智足够清晰，能具象化出安全套，尽管他并不知道是否必要；他让自己已经硬得不能再硬的阴茎缓缓地进入他， _哇喔_ 哪怕是已经扩张过里面也是紧得不可思议，他第一次彻底明白脑海中有火花和烈焰是什么感觉了，尽全力才没有让自己急躁地开始疯狂抽送。他稍稍往外抽出一点，然后向前顶到最深处。

“哦我的天。”亚茨拉菲尔长吐出一口气，声音在颤抖，他回过头想吻克鲁利。恶魔的弦就此挣断。他用胳膊稳住亚茨拉菲尔，向前咬住他的嘴唇，胯下挺动起来，节奏不疾不徐，但每次都用力顶入，另一只手向前扶住天使还来不及自行抚慰的阴茎，只是把手指环在上面，没有握紧，也没有套弄。

**别自慰。** 他命令， **我打赌我能让你这样射出来。**

他好像有些用力过猛，每一次胯部和亚茨拉菲尔的臀部都重击发出有点令人羞耻的声音，但看起来亚茨拉菲尔竟然挺喜欢这样，鉴于每一次撞击都能从天使喉咙口顶出一次沙哑的轻呼。

“你这个色情狂——”天使在恶魔松开他的嘴唇时气喘地指责他。

“我想听你尖叫。”他直截了当地说。“我忍不住。”

“明天我的腰肯定要散架！”

“你喜欢这样。”克鲁利满不在乎地回答，另一只手玩弄了一下亚茨拉菲尔的一边乳头，胯下始终没停。

“我不—— _啊_ ——”

克鲁利带着天使稍稍向后倾斜一些，这样能进入得更深；又一阵快感汹涌而来，他的手离开了亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎，把他的双手控在天使自己的胸前。

“ _就是那里_ ，克—— _啊_ ，拜托……”

“你爱死这样了，”克鲁利喘着粗气宣布，“你他妈爱死我操你了。”

“ _是的，_ 那可真糟糕，”亚茨拉菲尔向后仰去，胯下跟着克鲁利的节奏运动着，和克鲁利一样在追逐快感。克鲁利偏开头，让亚茨拉菲尔柔软的头发放进他的肩窝，才发现自己做了一个极为错误的决定。这一下子亚茨拉菲尔发出的所有声音都在他耳边了，每一丝细小的呼吸都能让他听得一清二楚。他用力撞击着他，因为他说 _是的，我爱死你操我了_ ，尽管他并不能这么说。

“老天……”亚茨拉菲尔在他耳边惊叹，末尾成了被克鲁利顶碎的一阵低笑。他活动了一下手腕。

**我不会放你下去碰自己。** 克鲁利偏过头，挑起眉来看他，狠狠地撞了他两下。

**我没打算碰自己。** 亚茨拉菲尔甩开了克鲁利的手，又再次握上。他把方式改成了十指相扣。

“继续？”他看着克鲁利，笑得绝对无辜。好嘛，天使根本对他会造成的风险毫无概念，他迟早会后悔的，他会把他摁在床垫上，把他操得喘不过气，操到他在生命中第一次就体验到前列腺高潮——

他几乎用一个瞬间就向自己还在没救地高涨攀登顶峰的性欲屈服，因为他是魔鬼，他心安理得。转瞬亚茨拉菲尔已经仰躺，双手被克鲁利扣住，亲昵而不容置辩地紧紧钉进床垫，眼神湿漉漉地别过头去。前五下进入让亚茨拉菲尔惊呼。恶魔彻底放弃了自控。他听得见天使脑中的胡言乱语和几乎失控的呻吟，他怀疑亚茨拉菲尔是故意让他听见的。他们渴求彼此是不是太久了点？交合吧，把自己狠狠地送入彼此，一个入侵一个承迎，人类做爱的最终意义，无上的快感淹没他们——

“克鲁利——”亚茨拉菲尔喊他的名字，他咬着嘴唇， **我想，呃，我想我要射了——**

光是这句话就能让克鲁利高潮。 **我就说我不用碰你。** 他最后向最里面顶入，一下，两下，亚茨拉菲尔浑身颤抖，射在自己的腹部之上。克鲁利抽出自己，随意地扔掉安全套。亚茨拉菲尔向前倾去握住他的勃起，他嘶嘶低吼着亚茨拉菲尔的名字，呻吟着射在亚茨拉菲尔手里。

 

fin.


End file.
